Fresas Cortadas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: UA. Itachi veía venir el fin, veía cómo lo iba perdiendo y aún así no logró detenerlo. ItaDei  SasoDei


Mhh, bueno, Hola! wee, este es mi primer fic propiamente dicho que publico en esta categoría. No es mi primer ItaDei, daod que estoy escribiendo otro, pero sí es el primero que publico :D Espero que les guste ^^

Nahm, bueno digo que es ItaDei, aunque la verdad es que al final hay SasoDei, pero de esta última no se trata, por lo que yo digo que es ItaDei (a pesar de que no lo es... agh, solo los estoy confundiendo, ignoren esto y lean! *_*)

Naruto ni nada de eso me pertence, si fuera mío, de hecho, si fuera de cualquier chica que publica fics como este, pues bueno... Naruto en tal caso sería yaoi =w= Cosa que no es... (o eso dicen o.o)

* * *

**.::Fresas Cortadas::.**

-¡Agh, estoy harto! ¡Ya no lo soporto! –gritó un frustrado rubio, tirando con fuerza el cuchillo contra la pared, solo para que este rebotase un poco y cayese de nuevo a pocos centímetros de él. Itachi ni se inmutó, no se preocupó ni por el cuchillo, ni por la pared. Y ni hablar de su novio. No, él solo continuó lavando las pocas fresas que faltaban.

-¡Es... agh... Es insoportable! –chilló con histeria el artista, importándole poco si el pelinegro se interesaba por él o no-. Dime, ¿¡puede haber una persona tan ¡aj! ¡Tan jodida como _él_!

Itachi hizo un esfuerzo por no responder "tú". No, si lo hacía, sin duda moriría y Deidara, luego de atacarlo con el cuchillo, perseguirlo por todo el lugar, destrozándolo de paso, lo echaría del apartamente, a pesar de que este le perteneciese a él y no al rubio. También suprimió un suspiro. Desde hace semanas que su pareja ya no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese _él_. Cuando llegaba de la academia –Deidara estudiaba en la más prestigiosa que había en el área de arte, cosa que no sorporendió en lo más mínimo a algunos, mientras a otros les sorprendió de sobremanera el hecho de que fuese admitido con todo y su carácter–, cuando cocinaban y almorzaban juntos, cuando hacían algo "para variar" (por más que el tema del rubio ya no parecía querer variar), cuando se alistaban para dormir... ¡Incluso luego del sexo y cuando despertaban a la mañana siguiente! En fin, todo el tiempo que compartían, Deidara hablaba de su nuevo compañero de trabajos, Akasuna no Sasori. Y verdaderamente, ya solo faltaba que el chico confundiese su nombre cuando llegaban al orgasmo. Itachi se sentía... ni si quiera sabía cómo describirlo con una palabra aquellas sensaciones que se presentaban cuando imaginaba aquello. Pero dolía y Deidara no lo notaba. El poco tiempo que les quedaba a parte de los estudios y de los respectivos trabajos de medio tiempo que cada uno de los dos tenía se veía infestado con la presencia de Sasori. Y eso que Itachi en su vida había visto en persona al pelorrojo. De hecho, no lo había visto y solo sabía del color de su cabello por los interminables monólogos de su novio acerca de lo _oh _tan "odioso" que era su compañero.

-Itachi, no estás prestándome atención –le reprochó de pronto el rubio, haciendo un puchero y acercándose a él cno cautela. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-No, perdón, ¿qué decías?

Dios, Itachi sabía muy bien qué estaba diciendo Deidara, mas no quería tener problemas con este. Oyó como Deidara suspiró y sintió su brazos rodearle por la espalda.

-Estás lleno de fresas, vas a hacer que me manche también –advirtió el Uchiha, sonando, sin realmente quererlo, frío. Deidara bufó irritado y se separó de él, dirigiéndose hacia las últimas fresas que quedaban por cortar. El resto de la velada se pasó en silencio, incluso Deidara dejó de hablar acerca de lo mucho que detestaba a Sasori. Pero Itachi imaginó que en su mente debía seguir "insultándolo". Comieron en silencio, lavaron los platos en silencio y en silencio se dirigieron a su habitación. El rubio se encerró en el baño y cuando reapareció solo llevaba una toalla a la cintura, el pelo mojado y suelto y tras él se alzaba el vapor, producto del baño caliente que había tomado. Itachi ni lo miró, pero sí lo abrazó una vez que estaban echados en la cama, así como le susurró que lo sentía. Deidara no respondió.

-Voy a llegar más tarde hoy –anunció días más tarde el rubio durante el desayuno-. Tengo que terminar con un trabajo y será mejor que lo haga hoy o me voy a retrasar.

Itachi asintió. Sabía que era mentira, o por lo menos lo sospechó. Deidara nunca explicaba por qué llegaría tarde un día, no hasta que el de cabello azabache lo preguntase primero.

-Se lo que estás pensando –masculló por lo bajo el rubio y su pareja alzó la mirada de su café-. Perdón si te harto.

Luego de eso, el chico salió, dejando atrás a Itachi, quien se maldijo por ser tan idiota. Pocos minutos después escuchó como se cerraba la puerta principal, por la cual él también abandonó el apartamento una hora más tarde.

-Te veo decaído.

Con esas palabras lo saludó Kisame esa mañana, pero Itachi no respondió más que con un "Ah, ¿en serio?". Kisame era un muy buen amigo suyo, mas no por eso le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que atravesaba con Deidara. Konan sin embargo sí notó en dónde estaba el problema, sin embargo no dijo gran cosa. Los tres estudiantes de medicina se dirigieron a su aula casi en silencio, Konan e Itachi escuchando como Kisame les contaba algo sobre un tema equis. Cómo Itachi se había decidido por ser médico, nadie lo sabía. De hecho, no había una razón en particular, solo había elegido ese camino. Uno que en esos momentos ahora le parecía un camino de piedras puntiagudas que no hacían más que empeorar la situación. Cuando volvió al apartamento que compartía con el rubio explosivo, se encontró con el silencio. Casi parecía que con Deidara se había ido la vida de ese lugar, cosa que fue dura de aceptar, mas no imposible. Se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse algo de comer, cuando en ese momento pensó en que debería _salir _a un lugar y no quedarse ahí, comiendo solo. Y así lo hizo. Salió a pie, dado que vivían e una zona comercial, en donde no había la necesidad de tomar un taxi o el bus o lo que fuese para llegar a un restaurante o cualquier otro tipo de local.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta en _qué_ restaurante acabó, tuvo ganas de patearse a sí mismo. Se trataba del McDonalds que había enfrente de la academia de Deidara. Sin más se acercó a la caja y pidió un helado, el cual, por cortesía de la casa, venía por ese mes con un par de fresas. Sin más, pagó y se sentó junto a la ventana, con una vista espléndida hacia la academia. Se llevó una cucharada a la boca y saboreó pensativo el helado de vainilla, dando con el sabor dulzón de las fresas maduras. Recordó cuando días atrás terminaron de preparar el sencillo postre, fresas con leche condendasa, y como lo comieron en silencio. Recordaba como observaba a Deidara por encima de la mesa, tratando de memorizar una vez más cada uno de los gestos del rubio, memorizando su aspecto. Como si sabía que lo estaba perdiendo. Y recordó que todo le sabía tan amargo en esa noche, tanto que sentía unas ganas terribles de devolver todo lo que había comida durante el día. Mas no lo había hecho.

-Itachi –lo llamó de pronto esa voz que tan bien conocía. Alzó la mirada y vio a Deidara parado ante su mesa, viéndolo con un deje de sorpresa, extrañado de encontrarse a su novio ahí-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi alzó el vasito con el helado que se estaba derritiendo, dándo con esa su respuesta. Deidara suspiró resignado y se sentó frente a él.

-No me refiero a eso –masculló-. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Hay un McDonalds más cercano a la casa...

-No lo sé, simplemente vine –musitó Itachi, dándole una mirada sincera al rubio y dejando en claro que decía la verdad. Deidara traía consigo una porción mediana de papas fritas y dos envases, uno con ketchup, el otro con mayonesa.

-Supuse que saldrías a comer –murmuró el artista, hundiendo la punta de una de las papitas en la salsa roja, para acto seguido llevársela a la boca.

-¿Insinuas que salgo cuando no estoy contigo?

Deidada negó.

-Solo decía... De todas maneras hace falta ir al supermercado, nos quedamos sin leche y pan.

Itachi solo asintió, mirándolo con parsimonia.

Y el maldito silencio regresó.

Luego de eso pasaron dos días y después hubo un pequeño periodo –¡pequeñísimo!– en el que de pronto Deidara ya no hablaba de su compañero que tanto le molestaba. De hecho, se comportaba de manera bastante extraña, lo cual significaba que no decía nada en lo absoluto. A duras penas daba de sí un "buenos días" y un "adiós" antes de largarse a la academia, pero cuando volvía de esta no salía ni una palabra de su boca. Eso duró tres días. Y al cuarto volvió a la normalidad, es decir, a la nueva normalidad. O sea: llenarle a Itachi los oídos acerca de Sasori, de lo que este hizo esta vez para molestar, aparentemente a propósito, a Deidara, de lo que Deidara hizo para molestarlo a él y todo el cuento al que Itachi con toda la buena voluntad del mundo trataba de acostumbrarse. Trataba, pero no podía. Porque Itachi desde el principio supo qué significaba todo eso. Y lo confirmó.

Un día que volvió de la universidad, Dediara extrañamente ya estaba en casa antes que él. Si bien había salido un poco atrasado por unos libros que había ido a buscar a la biblioteca (y porque la bibliotecaria extrañamente hacía cosas muy raras por retenerlo en dicha biblioteca), pero aún así, no esperaba que el rubio ya estuviese de vuelta. Trató de ignorar aquello y solo ayudó a su novio a preparar la comida. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, hasta que ya no lo soportó y tomó al rubio por la cintura. Acarició su rostro y lentamente presionó sus labios contra los del otro. Deidara no se negó, correspondió solo con movimientos muertos. Luego de un rato se volvieron a separar y siguieron como si nada. Había tantos sentimientos que a Itachi le hubiese gustado expresar en aquel beso, un beso que no llegó a ser lo que el quería, sino solo un contacto como cuando alguien le da la mano a otra persona. Terminaron de cocinar y se sentaron a comer. Otra vez con el jodido silencio acompañándolos. O eso al menos hasta que Deidara vio que Itachi había acabado de comer.

-Ita... –murmuró entonces el ojicielo, un tanto inseguro con lo que quería decir. Itachi alzó la mirada y trató de darle cariño a través de ella, pero aquello no le salió. Itachi ya no podía evitar ser frío con Deidara y aquello lo destrozaba-. Tengo que decirte algo.

El Uchiha asintió apenas y el artista se aferró a su servilleta.

-Yo... –empezó, sin saber qué palabra elegir. No, Deidara no era un hombre de palabras, él era un artista, pero no un escritor, sino un escultor, y cuando de palabras se trataba, o aún peor, cuando de hablar se trataba, él simplemente era un triste fracaso-. Yo no sé como decírtelo.

Confesado, pero solo a medias. Itachi quería decir algo como "¿Decirme qué?" o "¿Qué sucede, Dei?", o por lo emnos un "Dime", pero nada de eso pasó. Era imposible.

-Yo... Yo me he enamorado de otra persona –logró por fin articular el rubio, sin saber si mirar a su plato o a su ¿ex-novio?

-Ah –fue lo único que dio Itachi de sí.

-¿No...? ¿No vas a decir nada más? –preguntó entonces Deidara con la voz recuperada, alterándole un tanto el hecho de que Itachi no se alteraba.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? –cuestionó entonces Itachi-. ¿Que ya lo sabía?

Su tono era amargo y lastimaba a ambos.

-Pues eso sería lo único que puedo decirte sin mentir –terminó el de ojos negros-. Mejor dime tú que tienes en mente. Supongo que mudarte con Sasori.

Deidara asintió apenado. Le dolía el ser descubierto, el haber sido tan obvio durante todo el tiempo en el que trató de no perder el amor que sentía hacia Itachi. Pero fue inútil, aquello que tan eterno le había parecido en un momento, se le escurrió como arena entre los dedos, solo para que le pusiesen algo que ahora sí parecía ser sólido entre las manos. Y le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo al Uchiha, así como le asqueaba la idea de callar y vivir una mentira. No, él tenía que decírselo. Pero de todas maneras dolía. Sin más se levantó de su sitio. Sabía que las cosas iban a desarrollarse más o menos de esa manera. Pasó de largo en donde estaba sentado su primer amor y subió a su habitación. Cinco minutos después había salido del apartamento y de la vida de Itachi.

Este seguía sentado en la mesa, la mirada fija en el plato lleno que Deidara había dejado atrás. Quería llorar, desgarrar lo primero que se le cruzase por las manos y destruír al mundo entero. Porque dolía y no quería ser el único sufriendo. Dolía porque él no iba a dejar de amar al rubio, porque él sabía que le había dolido también a Deidara. Dolía y dolía y no iba a parar en un buen tiempo, si es que iba a parar. Se levantó luego de que hubiesen pasado un par de horas. Llevó su plato a la cocina, el de Deidara lo llevaría a la mañana siguiente, y a continuación subió a su cuarto. Todo se veía tan lúgubre y vacía cuando pensaba en que ya no habría más de aquella personalidad explosiva, ni en aquel apartamento, ni en cualquier otro lugar en el que estuviese él, Uchiha Itachi. Quería llorar al ver la cama solitaria, aquella que ya solo sería ocupada por él. ¿Era tan malo pensar en que no quería saber nada de "otro amor"? No, Deidara era su único amor, no habría nadie que ocupase ese lugar en su corazón tal y como lo había hecho él. No lo habría. Itachi quería llorar.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Bien, qué les pareció? Bueno? Horrible? En algun momento cuando lo estaba escribiendo me dio tanta pena que considere un final feliz, pero luego me cacheteé a mí misma y me rectifique en la idea que había tenido desde el principio -.-U

Bueeeno, como dije, la idea esta centrada en Itachi y Deidara, a pesar de que al final la pareja sea SasoDei :P Eso sí, nunca fue una opción que Itachi luego se fues con otra persona, por lo que lo dejé sufrido XD Dejen rr!


End file.
